Blindfold
by LunarYamiDemon
Summary: Raven gets blindfolded on one night by a mysterious figure. She disappears to find that she is not in Titans Tower but in Red X's room. Time passes and they become friends, but when Raven finally gets the blinfold off, will the feeling still be there? DISCONTINUED (see profile)
1. Chapter 1

My third fanfic!! I hope you like it!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Teen Titans or the characters.

* * *

--From Bad to Worse--

Raven sighed as she levitated through the cool night, the wind lightly blowing in her face. Her hood was off and her cloak was lightly flowing with the wind. It took a bit of time to convince the other Titans for her to be alone outside.

* * *

"_Guys, I'm going out" Raven said as she came into the family room._

"_At this time of hour? What if you get ambushed?!" Robin asked._

"_I'll be fine" Raven said._

"_I'll come with you" Beast Boy said and got up._

"_No, I want to be alone" Raven said, firmly and a bit annoyed that the Titans don't trust her going alone._

"_But-" Beast Boy began._

"_No buts, Beast Boy. I'm going out alone and that's final" Raven said and teleported. Before she teleported, Starfire said, "Be careful, Raven." Raven nodded and was out of Titans Tower.

* * *

_

Raven sighed softly and looked down at the city. She kept on searching and finally found it. 'That place looks quieting' she thought and landed in an alley. She lifted her hood up and walked out of the alley. There were few lights, barely any vehicles, and few people walking. 'So I was right' she thought as she walked. In the alley that she had landed, a pair of glowing red eyes had been watching her. Even right now, a shadowy figure with glowing red eyes was silently following her. Raven looked to the side, not moving her head, knowing and sensing that someone was following her. She turned into an alley and the figure followed. It only saw darkness, it's eyes the only light. Behind it, a swift of blue passed the alley and was gone when the figure in the alley turned around. Raven was walking quickly to lose the figure who was following. She went into an alley again and stopped. 'Odd…I don't sense anyone following me' she thought as she cautiously went out of the alley. She walked away. The figure, on the top of the building, silently jumped down, right behind Raven. She felt something land behind her by the wind. Before she could turn around, the figure slipped something over her eyes, blinding her. 

"Aaaahhhhh!!!" she screamed as the blindfold seemed to glow and shock her eyes.

The figure was a good distance away from the struggling Raven, who was holding her head and trying to take the blindfold off but failed every time. 'I can't see at all! What the hell did that person put over me?! I can't take it off!' Raven thought. The figure jumped and was about to pounce on the struggling girl. Raven, sensing someone above her, stopped struggling and teleported out of there, imagining her room and trying to reach there. She was gone and the figure landed gracefully on the ground. It's glowing red eyes narrowed.

"Damn."

* * *

Raven landed, slightly huffing. She sat on the floor, unable to see. She hesitantly got up and felt around in the darkness for something to hold on to. She felt something smooth and had to bend down to take hold of it. 'Ok…so I have something…' she thought as she moved up, her sliding along the soft object. 'Ok…This feels like my bed…Maybe I'm back at Titan Tower' she thought as she sat on the edge. She placed her hand on the bed but met with something else. It felt different. And it heaved up and down. She gasped and fell off the bed, landing on her bum, surprised. 'W-What…' she thought, surprised and confused. 'Could I be in one of their rooms?' she thought. It groaned and she gasped, scooting away. 'Ok…I am officially in someone else's room…' she thought. 

The person on the bed groaned and sat up lazily. The person rubbed the back of his head and looked down. A girl was scooting away. 'Odd, I don't recall letting anyone, let alone a girl, in…Wait…she looks familiar…Oh yeah…She was one of the Titans' he realized. The girl got up hesitantly and started to walk away, clearly not knowing which direction she is going. He noticed something covering her eyes. 'Did she wear that before?' he thought as he got off the bed. He smirked at his little fun.

Raven walked away from the bed in any direction. 'Damn, I can't see where I'm going…' she thought. She sensed someone else in the room and close by. She started to run a little in one direction. She gasped a little as someone grabbed one of her arms and pulled it behind her back. The person also grabbed her other hand and held it firmly. Raven struggled.

"Let me go!" she said.

"I didn't know you were so eager to see me and then leave all of a sudden, Sugar" someone whispered in her ear.

Raven stopped and let a sharp small gasp. She knew that voice, she recognized it. She only thought of two words in her mind. 'Oh shit' she thought over and over as she gritted her teeth and cursing herself.

"Red X."


	2. Chapter 2

Second chapter updated!! Sorry it took me so long!!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Teen Titans or the characters.

* * *

--Working Together—

Beast Boy sat in a corner, gloomy and hugging his knees. Robin and Cyborg were racing each other in a game and Starfire was pacing in the air.

"Yes!! I win!!" Robin exclaimed as he stood up, holding his hands up in the air. Cyborg frowned.

"Damn! I was so close!! Beast Boy, stop PMSing over there!" he said.

"I'm not PMSing!!"

"Then stop sulking!! You're making this place depressing!"

"Robin, I am very worried about our friend, Raven. It has been a long time since she left" Starfire said as she landed onto the ground. Robin looked at her.

"I'm sure she's fine. Raven can take care of herself if there's any trouble. I think she really wanted to be alone to think"

"But still…" Starfire looked out the window. 'I hope you're safe, Raven…'

* * *

"So glad you remember me" There was a hint of sarcasm in that sentence. Raven scoffed. 

"Who wouldn't?" she remarked.

"Now, now…Can't we all just get along?" Red X asked.

"Let me go, Red X" Raven growled.

"Touchy" he said but nonetheless released her. Raven rubbed her hand.

"What are you doing in my room?" she asked.

"Your room? I should be asking you that. What are you doing in **my** room?" Red X crossed his arms.

"Wait…I'm not in Titans Tower?" she asked, worried.

"Pretty much…" It was silent for a while.

"……Oh…shit" Raven muttered. Red X raised a brow. 'Didn't know she could curse…' he thought.

"Are we far from Titans Tower?" she asked.

"You might say that…"

"Damn…" she muttered.

"Look-uh…Could you…Ughh…I hate to say this…but could you think you can help me out here?" Red X was a bit amused.

"You want me to help you?" he asked. Raven nodded.

"The room is dark, right?"

"Yes"

"If I turn on my communicator, will the others see me?"

"I don't think so…You're contacting them?" Red X got tense.

"Yea…I need to let them know that I'm fine…"

"Oh…" he relaxed. Raven took out her communicator and turned it on.

"Raven?! Is that you?" Robin's voice asked.

"Yes, it's me…Look, I'll-" she got cut off.

"Raven!! Dear friend, are you alright?" she heard Starfire's cheerful voice.

"I'm fine…Look, I-" she got cut off again.

"Rae!! Rae!!!" she heard Beast Boy.

"Rae!! I'm so glad to see you! Where-" Raven got annoyed and irritated.

"Would you all just shut up and let me talk?!!" she yelled. It got silent. She roughly sighed.

"Look, I'm not going to come home so you don't need to worry about me" she said.

"Where are you? We can't see you Raven" Cyborg said.

"I'm at a friend's place and I'll be staying here for a while…just to let you guys know" she said.

"Um…Ok…" Robin said.

"Uh…Gotta go! Bye!" she quickly said and turned the communicator off. She sighed.

"Friend's place, huh? I'm fine? Huh, don't think so…Not with that blindfold" Red X said.

"Wait…You're going to stay here?" Raven nodded.

"Where else can I go in this condition?" she asked as she sat down. Red X sighed. Raven gasped as she felt herself being lifted.

"W-What are you doing?!" she asked.

"Putting you on the bed" Red X said and set her on the bed.

"O-Oh…" she was silent.

"Well…looks like we'll be working together for quite some time" Red X said. Raven nodded.

"Well, looking forward to doing business with you partner" Red X held out his hand. Even though Raven could not see, she still held out her hand and Red X took it.

"Yea…"


	3. Chapter 3

Third chapter now up!! I'm soooo sorry it took me so long to update it!! Don't worry! I'll update the others as soon as I can!!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Teen Titans or the characters.

* * *

--A Hint of Kindness and Perhaps Something More—

It was a silent for a while. Raven was getting nervous with all the silence. Red X was a bit tense.

"Um…do you want me to get you something to eat?" Red X asked, finally breaking the silence. Raven was a bit grateful.

"Uh, n-no…it's ok" Raven replied.

"Um…I-Is it late?"

"Yeah" Red X replied. Raven slightly flinched.

"OMG……Y-You must be tired" Raven said and stood up shakily.

"Here, you can sleep on the bed…I'll sleep on the floor" Red X sighed. Raven gasped as she felt herself being lifted again.

"W-Wha-" she began but Red X cut her off.

"No, you are sleeping on the bed" he said firmly.

"But…what about you?" Raven asked as she felt herself being put down on the bed.

"I'll be fine. You should get some rest" Red X said with a tint of gentleness.

"O-Ok…" Raven said and laid on the pillow. She felt Red X cover her with a blanket.

"Why?" she whispered.

"Hm?"

"Why are you…being so…nice to me? Any other villain would just take this advantage and attack me…But you…" Raven was silenced by Red X putting his index finger against her mouth.

"Shh…Not another word…You need your rest" he got up and began to walk away.

"But why?" Red X stopped.

"Because…" Red X said and leaned against the wall.

Raven slightly smiled and soon fell fast asleep. Red X remained awake, staring at the Titan.

* * *

"_Why?"_

"_Why are you being so nice to me?"_

"_But why?"_

The words of the girl kept echoing inside the villain's mind.

'Why **am **I being nice to her? She's a Titan, my enemy yet…I'm being nice and generous to her…' he thought as he looked at the dark Titan. He walked over to her and bended down so he was eye level with her. A strand of her hair went into her face and he gently put it behind her ear.

'Damn she's cute…Wait!! Did I just think that?!!' his eyes widened and he shook his head.

'I need to sleep…' he laid on the floor and slowly drifted to sleep.


End file.
